echostars_pensievefandomcom-20200214-history
Headmaster's Office
These rps take place in the Headmaster's Office of Hogwarts. Kinsel, Lily, & Ashley June 29-July 3, 2012 Professor Kinsel would have called the two girls to his office. He woudl be standing by the entrance waiting for them, a serious expression on his face. "Ya' called me Professor?" "Have a seat, we'll wait for Ms. Flame as well." Lily would take a seat, wondering what was going on. What had her and Ashely done to get called to the Headmaster's Office?" Ashley walked into the office. "You wanted us, Professor?" she asked, sitting down next to Lily. She was trying to remember if she had punched anyone recently, or done something else to get in trouble. He would nod gravely. "I did. I know that you are both close to Ms. Lyndsay Willis, correct?" Lily would nod, thinking of the two of them brawling in the library, beating each other up. "Yes Professor." Ashley tipped her head. "Yes, sir." "I know you both must have noticed she didn't return this year. When I travelled to her home to find out the situation, I discovered quite a horrid scene. It pains me to inform you both that Ms. Willis and her family are all dead." He would look very solumn. Lily would put a hand over her mouth, and her eyes would go wide. She would glance over at Ashley, knowing how hard she was already taking Professor Young's death. Ashley's face paled, and her hands began trembling. "How?" she said, her voice quivering. "I would spare you all the gruesome details, but suffice it to say it was definately dark magic, and evidence suggests it's because she was muggleborn." He would watch the two girls, unsure exactly how they would react. Lily would pale at the word muggle-born. That meant she could be a target too. She would stand completely still, then try to put on her brave face. "Well..do you know who did it Headmaster?" "No, not yet, though I do have a couple leads that I'm following, but between the trials at the ministry, tracking down dangerous WHPS members, and trying to run Hogwarts, I'm starting to be spread a little thin. Still, I want you to know that they will be caught, if not by me than by the aurors." Ashley simply nodded, then stared at the ground, trembling with tears in her eyes. Lily would nod to the Professor. "Thank you for' lettin' us know. Will you let us know when they're caught?" He would nod gravely. "...and if you two need anything, even just to talk, feel free to see your Head of House or myself." Lily would nod. "Thank ya' sir." Then she would take Ash by the arm, and lead her out of the office. She knew she wouldn't want to talk or cry in front of the Headmaster. Maybe some breakfast would help take their mind off of things. ...but before heading into the Great Hall, she would stop with Ashely just outside the office entrance, let out a deep sigh, then slowly lower herself to the ground. "It's...it's almost too much t'ah handle, ya'know?" Ashley nodded and lowered herself next to Lily, burying her head in her arms. "It's not fair," she mumbled. Lily would nod, and begin rubbing her friends back. "Yeah...I mean what is it with all tha' stupid anti-muggle stuff anyway. AAre...are we really that bad?" It was a question that had been bothering Lily since she had come to Hogwarts, and she was very worried about the answer...but she figured if they were so horrible, she would rather hear it from Ashley than anyone else. Ashley lifted her head, looking up at Lily with fear in her eyes. "You're- you're Muggle-born?" Lily would look surprised. She thought Ashely knew. Apparently not. She hadn't expected Ashely to look at her like she was scared. She would want to run...but that really wasn't her style and wouldn't help anyway. She would frown, obviously upset, then turn to face Ashley, taking a deep breath. "...Well, yeah. Is that...a problem?" "Not to me, never!" Ashley said. "But others... I mean, being Muggle-born isn't a bad thing to me, but there's this obsession that Muggle-borns are, well, bad blood. People say it's one of the reasons purebloods are dying out. It's really complicated. The bottom line is that some people are willing to go to extremes to get rid of them, or at least put them in their place. Why do you think Professor Young was killed? Or L-Lyndsay and her mom?" Lily would nod, letting out a sign of relief. Ash didn't care. "I thought you knew Ash. It's one of tha' reason I aalmost didn't make it back here this year. On tha' way couple a' witches attacked me, callin' me 'mudblood'. Wasn't sure what it meant, but I ran an' managed ta'h hide an' blend in wit' that crowd. ...is there a way they can tell I'm muggle-born?" Ashley shook her head. "There isn't really a way to tell. But you are attacked?" Ashley would look even more frightened. Lily would nod. "They said somthin' about 'Preserving society' or somthin' like that. Still...they weren't the smartest lot, and they never really got close ta'h hurtin' me. I'm pretty good at defensive magic ya' know. I told Prof Kinsel, and he said he'd look inta' it, and that he'd make sure I could get back and forth from the castle safely if I needed it." "Oh God, Lily," she moaned. "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't." She got up and ran down the hall and out of sight. Lily would stand up, looking after her confused. Couldn't do what? Couldn't be friends with her anymore? ...Lily had tried that last year, and it hadn't really worked out. She would walk down to breakfast to get some food slowly, wondering how they would resolve this. Amadorus & Joseph July 27-28, 2012 He would just have returned from travelling, and would be in his office, looking over the owl messages and such that he had missed while gone. Professor Euclide knocked on the door. He would sigh. It was funny how as soon as you got back, you were always needed. He would head to the door and open it. He would smile when he saw who it was. "Ah, come in Joseph..." He would frown... "What day is it...I didn't miss the wedding or anything did I?" "No, not at all," Joseph assured him. "And it's Friday now. No luck on finding Amias, I assume?" He would shake his head. "No...but I'm starting to doubt foul play in that matter. Reguardless, it's good to see you up and about again." "I'm pleased to hear that," Joseph said. "And yes, it's good to be back." His voice grew more serious. "Thank you for getting me out of there. I... I really thought that was the end." He would nod, and smile. "Took a bit to find you, but getting you out was easier than I had expected." He would get a serious look on his face. "...but I am sorry it took so long to find you. Their trail led all across Russia, and with them being Russian...well I assumed that's where you'd be. Luckily I cought their trail back to Italy, otherwise I'm not sure I would have made it in time. ...but that's part of being in the Order...we look out for one another." Joseph nodded. "It wasn't your fault; it was well-planned. I've never been more grateful to have been in the Order... though I was quite surprised I wasn't killed immediately, while James had the chance." His voice would be quite calm, almost as if he were commenting on the weather. He would nod. "He seems quite deranged at this point. I shall be heading to London first thing tomorrow to make sure that he's removed from the Wizengamont." Joseph blinked. "That is wise, but will they believe you? James is well-respected there, as Samuel." He would nod. "Yes, but he kidnapped you, and held you captive, and attempted to kill you. He needs to be removed. Besides...I think he was at least partially hit by the fire, which will take a least a couple days to heal, so we have some time to work, though it's limited." Joseph nodded. "I see. Do you need me to come with you?" He would shake his head. "I'll let you know if I need you, but Hogwarts needs looking after while I'm gone." Joseph nodded, understanding. "Of course." Lily & Ashley August 7, 2012 Lily would end up on the floor after the portkey brought her and Ashley here. She would let out a sigh. They had made it. Ashley looked around. "How angry do you think Kinsel will be when he gets here?" Ashley asked. Lily would shrug. "I donno, and I don't really care. We did good work. ...but I do think we should probably go get some rest..." She would yawn. "Battles are exhausting..." She would look at Ashley, suddenly worried. "Your not hurt are ya?" "Not even a scratch," Ashley said. "You?" Lily would smile. "Not me either." She would frown, looking frustrated. "...though it did annoy me that they kept pushin' me outta' tha' way an' tryin' t'ah protect me instead o' fightin'. They don't think we can take car o' ourselves..." She would look at Ashley. "Did you have that problem?" "Not me, really, since the first round I fought alone and the second round I fought with Bryan, who didn't even have a wand." Ashley yawned. "The Order wouldn't have been as well-prepared if we hadn't given them the warning. That reminds me-" She waved her wand and she and Lily looked like themselves again. Lily would nod her thanks. "Well....I think it's bedtime...especially since I have Charms in the morning..." She would smile at Ashley. "...we need to figure out a better way to communicate...let me see if I can think of a way, so we don't have to be looking for each other all the time." "That's a good idea." Ashley let out a huge yawn. "I'll see you in the morning." Ashley turned and walked out of the office, thinking only of her bed and of facing Professor Kinsel later. Lily would walk with her for a bit, then they would part, and Lily would head up to Gryffindor Tower. Amadorus & Joseph August 7-8, 2012 He would smile. "I just wanted to make sure you and your new bride were ok after the attack. I could tell Krysalis was pretty shaken." Something would go flat in Joseph's eyes, but the rest of his friendly expression did not change. "Krysalis was upset because... well, because she was the one who killed James." He would smile kindly. "Ah...and I take it there was a rough aftermath?" Joseph thought back to her suicide attempt and frowned. "You could say that." He stared at the floor. "She tried to kill herself over it," he admitted. He would wince. "That's...disturbing. Didn't she plan to run for Minister? ...how is she doing now?" "She says she's doing all right now, but it's hard to tell if she really is or if she's just pretending to for my sake." He would nod. "I'm sure it'll take some time getting over it...I still wish none of our members had used those type of spells. You know if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." "Of course," Joseph said. "Thank you. And perhaps we'd better make a point at the next meeting to tell the Order not to use Unforgivables in battle. The last thing we need is for our members to get in trouble with the law." He would nod. "...and how are you Joseph? ...your wife suicidal...your brother dead by her hand....I can't imagine you actually being sane at the moment." He would wince at the headmaster's suggestion of insanity, and sadness registered in his face. "I'm as sane as I ever was, Amadorus. I won't fall into that trap. It's a lot to take in and to deal with, yes... but with some time, it'll be alright." He fingered James's wand in his pocket, which he had been using since his death because, somehow, it felt more friendly in his hand then his old wand. He would nod. "Alright...well come see me if you want to or need to talk....or if you need a couple days off. This won't be easy to recover from, but I'll help if I can. Also, Shane's funeral will be here soon, so do try to be here for it." Joseph nodded. "I'll be here. Also, if you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do with Lily and Ashley?" He would let out a big sigh. "That's a very good question...do you have any suggestions?" Joseph took a moment to think about it. "Honestly, they've earned their place amongst the Order in combat." His tone was a bit apologetic. "From the reports I've heard, they were a huge help to placing three of the WHPS members in custody. Neither one of them was hurt, though of course part of that was luck. Spying on a WHPS meeting is another issue altogether." He was pause for a few moments to think. "They've certainly placed themselves in a dangerous situation, because it's just as risky for them to continue attending meetings as it is for them to stop. I'm pretty sure Brandon would be against it, but I would also ask the LeClercs their opinion on the matter before making a decision." He would nod, looking especially old. He would speak in a soft voice. "...part of me wants to use the opening they've created. Inside spies and information can be so important...but the other part of me knows that they're just girls, and this war and death is no place for the young." He would look Joseph in the eyes. "...and I'm not sure I could look myself in the mirror if I didn't protest this strongly, and one of them was killed." Joseph could see the hard decision that must be made. His voice would also soften. "The girls understand why our work for the Order is for the greater good, but they need to understand not only the danger involved, but all of the consequences that may come from this. The worst for them is not death... it's the trauma of the horrific events that will come their way. Their younger minds are more vulnerable then those older, because it could affect them for the rest of their lives. If they know that, it could affect the decisions they make. No matter what decision is made for them, in the end they will go their own way." He would nod, thinking for a minute. After a bit, he would look at Joseph. "They're both strong, you know. ...very different, but both capable of doing this. Ashley definately has a dark quality about her, but as long as she doesn't let her darkness consume her, she could be very useful. Lily, however, is almost the complete opposite. She's so filled with light that it scares her, and she feels forced to contain it. I'm not sure which of the two is stronger...but they're both exceptional young ladies, and it's almost too obvious to call a coincidence how much they're almost exact opposites." Joseph nodded. "I see what you mean. Both of them also have difficult pasts... and they've also been joined together by more recent events...." He blinked. "I think they are both strong enough to go through with this. I understand why it would be difficult for you especially if either of them lost their life, but at the same time it's a risk that every Order member takes. If the girls seem a bit... uncooperative, it's probably because they know they can do more." "Or at least they think they can do more. I feel we just need to try to hold them back, for if we let them try to do all they think they can, they'll be disappointed when they can't, and depending on just how dangerous it is...they might not survive it. That's why I suggested some extra training with the Leclercs, so they can be ready. ...maybe I should start to think about training them myself...possibly even taking on an apprentice again..." She would trail off. "Reguardless, it's not time for that quite yet. I'll think about what you said, and talk to them this afternoon." Joseph nodded. "Perhaps you'd feel a bit better if you trained them yourself." His eyes twinkled teasingly for a moment. "If they know even half your skills, I'm quite positive they'll be able to take care of themselves." He would nod. "That time may come soon, but for now the LeClercs can definately show them some things. Those two are quite talented." Joseph nodded. "They certainly are." Kinsel & Ashley August 8, 2012 He would be waiting for the two girls, sitting at his desk, writing a response to a minstry letter, but not really thinking about it. Ashley walked into the room. "You wanted me, Professor?" Fighting WHPS members seemed nothing now, compared to what she was willing to bet Professor Kinsel's anger was going to be like. He would nod. "We'll wait for Lily." He seemed pretty calm. They would wait, but it quickly became pretty apparent Lily wasn't coming. "Do you know where Lily is Ashley?" Ashley shook her head honestly, trying not to look worried. "Maybe she didn't get the message or something." He would nod. "Well, than I guess it's just us..." He would wave to the chairs sitting in front of his desk. "Please, sit." Ashley sat, arranging her face into what she hoped was a neutral expression. He would smile. It was always good to work with others from his House. He would sit behind his desk, giving her a pleasent smile. "First off, I must say well done on helping capture the WHPS members. Also, you did very well in combat from what I'm told, and were a major help. You preformed beyond expectations." Ashley was quite surprised, but she couldn't fight the smile that suddenly broke on her face. "Thank you." He would nod. "...and though it was extremely dangerous to both yourself and Lily, you did well by getting into the WHPS meeting, and finding out what you did. You definately made some novice mistakes...but hopefull a little more trainig will help you both learn that." Ashley was even more astounded. "You mean, you're going to allow us to continue attending the WHPS meetings?" He would sigh. "Unfortunately, at this point you'll have to. One of your amatuer mistakes was letting them see what you really look like, and as they know you both go to school here....it might be dangerous for both of you NOT to show up...and with at least semi-useful information." His voice would take on an edge. "Now...I want to be VERY clear abot this. Spying is one of THE most dangerous things you can do...because if they even suspect....you'll probably not even have a chance to fight before they kill you. You and Lily need to get your story straight, and you need to have useful information for them so as to stay useful." He would think for a second. "Before your next weetimg, I want you both to come see me, and we'll go over what you need to say. Also, you both need to be instructed in some extra magic to give you a chance. We don't honestly know who exactly is in the WHPS yet, or what abilities they may posess. Ask the LeClercs to make sure both you and Lily at least know the basics of Occlemency. Escape and evasion training would also be useful." He would stop, and wait to see how she responded. Ashley nodded. She understood how serious the task would be, but she also relished the chance to do something exciting and useful. She was eager to learn even more magic, especially Occlumency, which had always interested her but she had never really studied. "What kind of information would be useful for the WHPS members to know, that wouldn't give away the Order's plans? Since they don't know we're in the Order as well." He would shake his head. "I'll let you know what you can tell them just before you leave for their next meeting." He would hesitate. "There is one more thing...how are you doing after the battle?" Ashley nodded; that made sense. "I'm doing fine. I know the battle was dangerous, and of course it wasn't easy to see people getting hurt, but it felt wonderful to use all the skills I learned! I was really glad I could be useful, because ever since-" Ashley stopped. If she went on much more like that... well, she just couldn't do that. He would nod, fully understanding. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Ashley. Some people relish battle, and are extremely good at it. That's not a bad thing...just don't get lost in battle." He would drop his voice. "People tend to think we Slytherins are a dark lot..." He would catch her eyes. "...and they're mostly right. ...but we can do things that need to be done, and are stronger because we use that darkness. There's nothing at all wrong with that Ashley...but make sure you don't get consumed by the dark. We Slytherins have that strength that none of the others Houses can understand." Ashley thought she understood what Professor Kinsel was trying to say. If she let herself become consumed by the darkness, she would begin to work for evil instead of good. Her eyes glinted with dark fire. "I understand, Professor. Thank you." "One other think Ashley. Lily isn't the same as you. She doesn't have that battlelust and the detachment you do, and I suspect the battle had a much larger effect on her than you. When you see her...do make sure she's ok will you?" Ashley nodded. "I'll make sure," she promised. He would nod. "Good. If there was nothing else, you may go." Ashley nodded and left, inwardly sighing in relief that Professor Kinsel hadn't guessed what was really bothering her. He would watch her leave with a knowing smile. She would get over it soon enough. Amadorus & Joseph July 30, 2014 Joseph knocked on the Headmaster's door. His voice would come through the door. "Come on in Joseph." He walked in and gave the Headmaster a respectful nod. "Good morning." He would offer a smile and a nod, standing from his chair. "Good to see you again. I thought that might be you knocking...and I'm glad I was right or else I would have looked rather rediculious." "You did ask me to come, if I recall," he said, allowing himself to return the smile. He would shrug. "So...first of all congradulations on your position in the Ministry. ...and secondly how do you feel about split loyalities?" He would offer a sarcastic smile. He shrugged. "The Ministry has had both positive and negative influences on the school- and the negative of course lasts much longer than the positive. I'll always have a tie to the school, and I'm hoping to serve it in a different way now, by working to restore harmony where old scores have withered it." He would nod. "All that to say, 'I'm happy where I am...so don't ask what I know you wanted to ask', right?" He wasn't entirely sure of the reason for this meeting until Kinsel said those words- or perhaps he had been in denial. "It's true I'm pleased with my new position," he said. He would nod, and offer a genuine smile. "Alright then. I wish you luck in your new position, and of course if you need anything from the school just let me know and I'll do what I can. Also...Hogwarts will always be here, so if you ever felt the inclination to teach students again, just let me know." "Very well, I shall. Thank you." He expected to feel relieved, but instead he felt uneasy. His words, however, remained confident. "If you would like to contact me again, or are in need of my assistance in any way, please feel free to send me an owl, or visit my office at the Ministry." He would nod. "Of course. ...and depending on how often you'll be here, let me know and I can see about having your old office ready for your use here as well." He nodded. "Thank you, that would be useful should the need arise." Kinsel & Teresa July 31-August 1 She took a deep breath and knocked on Professor Kinsel's door. His voice would come through the door. "Come on in Joseph." Teresa opened the door cautiously at his words. "Good morning," she said, a little awkwardly. He would stand up, looking a bit surprised. "Well...I suppose this is the last time I trust Professor Turner's ability to predict who will visit my office." He would offer her a smile. "...but it is nice to see you again Ms. Waters. What can I do for you today?" She smiled. "I actually have an odd request... I'm working on some personal research, but I don't yet want it presented to the Ministry due to its controversial matter and lack of substance thus far. I was hoping you could lead me in the right direction, or lead me to someone who might know more." He would raise one eyebrow. "Well...I'm intregued. What sort of research is this? He was a bit worried hearing the word controversial...but he doubted this woman, of all the student he had taught would actually be into anything too dark." "Over the past five months I've learned Legilimency and Occlumency, and studied the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse in great detail. In school we're taught a little about how to fight off the Imperius Curse- it takes great strength of will and character, yet mental damage caused by fighting it proves that it takes power of the mind, like Legilimency and Occlumency. Now the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse is physical insofar as how it is felt, but it is not physical injury that is caused, but mental injury if taken too far. I believe that it is possible to fight off the Cruciatus Curse in a similar way that the Imperius Curse could be fought off." He would study her carefully, mulling over what she had said. "Might I ask where you learned these skills, and how you went about studying these unforgiveable curses?" "I had studied Legilimency in school, so for that I simply had to perfect the skills I already had. Occlumency was trickier. I self-taught, and tested my Legilimency skills on Muggle streets and Muggle locations to keep it away from the Ministry, and Occlumency I could test in most conversations- the hardest part was figuring out when I had nailed it. The studying of the curses came from books and notes, all of it." He would let out a small sign, then get up and move over to a bookcase, and taking a small snake off it which was silver and green, would set it on his desk and tap it with his wand. The snake would begin spinning slowly around, then he would focus back on Teresa. "When you studied Legilimency here at school...was that also self taught, or did someone teach you?" "It was also self-taught." She had no idea what he was going on about now... He would nod. "While of the spells and such you mentioned occlumency is perceived as the least dark...you are aware that none of those are taught at Hogwarts for a reason yes? For example...why do you think we don't teach Legilimency here?" "To enter into one's private thoughts is usually a violation. And highly skilled Legilimens can influence the mind and alter one's perception of reality. It's not a good skill to be commended because it can be too easily abused." He would nod. "Also, a poorly skilled Legilimens, or one who is learning, can open holes in the minds of those they enter, and without training or skill those holes won't close and can begin to affect people's memories and other mental functions. I assume you've heard of the Muggle disease Alzheimer's? It's also a side effect of poor Legilimency usage." He would let that thought sink in. "So...if I might ask again how many people you may have practiced this skill on?" She had read that fact before. "Twelve. Seven in the street, five regulars in a Muggle library." She felt uneasy, not because she felt she had done something wrong- her careful observations and notes didn't indicate anything drastic- but because she felt like she was defending her work before it had even really begun. "...and how many here at Hogwarts when you were learning?" "Only one. My sister." "Your older sister I presume, and with her knowledge and consent?" "Of course." He would nod. "Well, that certainly will make the cleanup a bit easier." He would pause for a moment, thinking. "So...back to your original question...what do you hope to gain from this line of research, and what did you hope I could help you with?" "I'm hoping that Aurors will be able to deflect the Cruciatus Curse in the same way some can deflect the Imperius Curse. With the consistent use of Unforgivable curses by Dark Wizards, this will be a skill that will take them by surprise. However, with the possible link to the Imperius Curse, I can only learn so much from a book. I would like to be taught how to deflect it myself, so as to understand the mechanics fully. If I find I don't possess the skills required, then the next best thing would be to observe someone who can deflect it." He would fall silent, clasping his hands together, and thinking hard. One minute...two would pass as he considered. While she waited, she glanced at the Sorting Hat and reflected on its words from long ago- You have a notable dark side, a thirst for the knowledge of evil, not being evil. She tried to concentrate on that and not how much time was passing. Finally he would look at her. "I'm going to give you a warning I hope you heed...you're delving into dark matters. While I can tell you honestly wish for a positive result, this line of thought and research will only take you to dark places, and even if you achieve your desired results, other reseach could come from it. Knowing that, do you still plan on proceeding?" She thought over his words carefully. If at any point it seemed too much, she would of course back out. But for now, at least, she could only see good coming from this, and though it would be a struggle to filter the dark she was up for the challenge. "I do." He would nod. "At one point during my travels, I came across a journal written by Salazar Slytherin. Apparently at one point he thought similar things as you are, and the journal details his 'experiments' involving the unforgiveable curses, and other potential uses for them that the typical ones. For example, one experiment details his attempts to to use the Imperious curse and Legilimency in combination to get into people's minds and control them in an attempt to cure some forms of insanity or mental disabilities. There are a variety of experiments listed using various types of dark magics both by themselves and in combination with each other, and all trying to show these spells can be used for positive things. Some of the spells detailed inside have either been forgotten or were of his own invention since I had never heard of them before I read it." He would pause and smile at her. "However, what I believe will most intrest you, at least right now, is an experiment on using Occlumency to protect the mind from the Imperious Curse, and a theory that it could be applied to the Cruciatus Curse. While his experiments involving that were a failure, his research and thoughts on the mind could help you out if you're interested. While I'm hesitant to lend you the entire journal due to it's dark nature, I would be willing to make you a copy of that particular segment if you would like it." She broke into a smile. This kind of research tool would be priceless. "Thank you, I would like that very much." He would nod. "I'll have to go retrieve the journal and make you that copy...I should have it to you sometime this week though." She nodded. "That sounds good." It would be a good read, but between then and now she could focus on Ministry-related work- and perhaps, maybe, throwing off the Imperius Curse... When she didn't stand to leave, he would look at her curiously. "Was there something else Ms. Waters?" Professor Kinsel surely couldn't have forgotten... how hard had he been thinking exactly? "Using willpower to protect oneself from the Imperius Curse also...?" He would look at her curiously. "Yes...but you weren't planning on having me help you with that correct?" He would raise an eyebrow. "I have to say with the public eye already on myself and my relationship with the Ministry, I can see the next Prophet headline about me having a young female Ministry employee alone in my office under the Imperius curse..." He would let that thought hang for a moment, then offer a shrug. "So, I must apologize but I'm not in a position to be able to help you with that. I would recommend that you ask someone else close to you...someone you trust. Possibly your sister, as she's allowed you to work with her before." She nodded. "Of course. I only wished to know what you recommended as the best course of action in that respect. Thank you so much, Professor Kinsel, for everything." She turned and left. He would nod, and then after she left tap the snake again on it's head causing it to stop, and putting it back on his shelf after examining it for a few moments, and nodding to himself. Category:Amadorus Kinsel Category:Lily Smith Category:Ashley Flame Category:Locations Category:Joseph Euclide